clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Squadron
*Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano |notable members = *Broadside *Contrail *Flyby *Matchstick *Tag |locations = Resolute |eras = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire''Star Wars Insider Special Edition 2012'' |main soldiers = Clone pilots |units = |equipment = *V-19 Torrent starfighters *BTL-B Y-wing starfighters |motto = Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness}} Shadow Squadron was a unit in The Grand Army of the Republic made up of clone trooper pilots under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. They participated valiantly in many battles against the Separatists. History During the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker personally trained Shadow Squadron, making their ability to fly extraordinary. The troopers in this unit started out flying V-19 Torrent starfighters, but changed to BTL-B Y-wing starfighters. Shadow Squadron was dissolved during 17 BBY, after the beginning of the Empire. Attack on the Malevolence Shadow Squadron was first seen attacking the giant warship Malevolence. Commanded by General Skywalker and Commander Tano, they were launched towards the Kaliida Shoals medical center to knock out General Grievous and his attack force, preventing them from disabling the medical center. While traveling, they received a transmission telling them that they would have to hurry up, so they took a shortcut. They took off and flew into a giant nebula on a course called Balmorra Run. After flying, Master Plo Koon, who trailed them, warned Anakin of the animals nesting in the nebula, but was too late. The squadron ran right into the animals, so they cautiously navigated their way. No pilots were injured, but some of the fighters got damaged. They exited the nebula just in time to see General Grievous' flagship, the Malevolence, come out of hyperspace heading for the medical center. Shadow Squadron battled their way towards the ship and eventually disabled it's gigantic ion cannon before it could disable the Kaliida Shoals medical center. The giant ship's main weapon blew up, disabling it. Shadow Squadron's mission was successful. Kamino Around 22 BBY,The Essential Reader's Companion General Grievous and Asajj Ventress attacked Kamino to disable its cloning facilities and stop the production of clone troopers. To aid the clone forces on Kamino, Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed to Kamino with their forces. When General Grievous came out of hyperspace, Shadow Squadron and other clone squadrons attacked his flagships and destroyed most of his fleet. Later on, it was revealed that the debris that fell from the squadrons' firepower released pieces of trident drills that contained aqua droids. Kadavo On Kadavo, some members of the Galactic Republic entered Kadavo and its buildings to take the slaves from Togruta that they took. Shadow Squadron was first sent to attack the planet. When the Jedi and others gathered the slaves, Shadow Squadron was sent to Kadavo to liberate the people in the Zygerrian Processing Labor Hub.Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo Notable Members *Shadow Leader: Anakin Skywalker **Shadow Leader Gunner: Ahsoka Tano *Shadow Two: Matchstick *Shadow Three *Shadow Four *Shadow Five: Tag *Shadow Six: Flyby *Shadow Seven *Shadow Ten *Shadow Eleven: Contrail *Shadow Twelve *Broadside *Unidentified Shadow Squadron gunner *Unidentified Shadow Squadron pilot *StrikerStar Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3 *Shadow Five *Shadow Three Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars Insider Special Edition 2012'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' Sources * * *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' * * References External Links * * Timeline |list 3rd = Battle of Kadavo}} Category:Unit Category:Shadow Squadron Category:Clone trooper squadron Category:Republic Navy